


All Sorts Of Places

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Hamma is driven mad by her love for a Fire Nation soldier and bloodbending.
Relationships: Hama / OC
Series: A500 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 4





	All Sorts Of Places

Originally Published November 20, 2010

* * *

Hamma took a breath and stepped into the inn - the smell of a fire bled through its air. 

Nobody could have understood what she felt. Fear. Doom. Deep enough that years of hiding among the enemy, adapting to their way of life did not blunt that threat of discovery. 

"Hamma," said Koji. "I missed you today."

They walked past a doorway. A group of men stared. It was the Captain and minions.

Koji and company had been camped at the field Hamma enjoyed. The innkeeper offered the abode. The woman could not object to serve the killers of her friends and family.

That was not the worst of it....

Cloaked by shadow and darkness, he stole a kiss, she played the virgin. They snuck into a closet, as discrete as could be, given that the walls had eyes and ears and the Captain disapproved. They grasped each other by the shoulders. His uniform fell apart to reveal raw, naked flesh. Her flowers tumbled and scattered about the floor. Then they consumed their passion.

Hamma could not forgive herself for loving a soldier of that hated Fire Nation.

* * *

"I don't care ... who you were ... where you came ... just that you're with me."

She kissed his lips. Massaged his arms. Felt his chest. She enjoyed that canvas of taut, smooth skin. A southern water tribe pattern that had been painted over moonlight was smudged beyond recognition under her touch.

Blood swirled through his body - its rhythm filled her with awe at that power revealed through bending.

They reveled at the intimacy of their flesh. He grasped at the wall. She sank onto her knees. Between his legs. Against his waist. She sensed a heat spread up and through her body.... Growing. Expanding. Fulfilling.

"You feel it? Inside? Of us?" he asked - she nodded.

She wanted it so that it drove her into madness.

* * *

Koji and company were sent into the forest.

Hamma trekked through the field.

Life grew everywhere and with it came water. Water - spreading, flowing, passing between the atoms of the world - reached into all sorts of places unknown to all. All - except Hamma. A captivity of thirst, deprived of that element, revealed through desperation the depth of Nature. 

It was agony to keep that knowledge suppressed.

At the isolation of the field she thought it was safe. She played with the dew that collected among petals. Mists wafted the bloom of spring. Droplets formed and unformed rainbows.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm - and screamed.

* * *

Koji kissed Hamma.

A soldier heard the woman. It was too late - the attack suffered by the Captain was total and savage. The sight of it too ghastly to speak of.

"It must have been the gang we were tracking."

Embraced by Koji, Hamma settled into dream....

What happened had been caused more out of shock than malice. Yet she did not feel guilt. She embraced that insanity of bloodbending. She realized what it was capable of ... and craved it.


End file.
